dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost Warrior
The Ghost Warriors (ゴースト戦士, Gōsuto Senshi) are a group of phantom fighters "revived" by Dr. Raichi's super computer, Hatchiyack. They are Dr. Raichi, Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles. The Ghost Warriors debuted in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and returned in its movie adaptation Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Overview As Raichi's supercomputer is able to harness and amplify "the power of hate", Ghost Warriors are universally seen to take the form of those who died with an intense grudge towards the Saiyans. Given the nature of the Other World within the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, it is unknown if these apparitions are truly the ghosts of former villains or if they are merely facsimiles. While they seemingly possess the exact appearance and mannerisms of their original forms, their strength is independent of their actual power level. Despite this boost in strength, Ghost Warriors are still able to be "killed" by an opponent with a vastly higher power, but can instantaneously reform and fight anew; the only way to prevent this is to defeat the Ghost Warrior with the same method that vanquished them in life. While Dr. Raichi is the technically the first Ghost Warrior seen, it is Frieza's quartet who initially confront the Z Fighters. Resurrected through their burning hatred of the Saiyan race (a trait that mirrors Dr. Raichi's own grudge), the Ghost Warriors do battle with the heroes in order to prevent them from resolving the Destron Gas crisis. The battles against the Ghost Warriors are as follows in the OVA: Gohan vs. Turles, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Vegeta and Future Trunks vs. Frieza, and Goku vs. Cooler. Initially cocky due to their new "immortality", the Ghost Warriors are eventually defeated in short order and reabsorbed into the Hatchiyack supercomputer, giving it even more hatred to use as a power source. Even though it is stated in the original version that the Ghost Warriors can only be defeated by the same way they were killed when they were alive, none of the Ghost Warriors are defeated in that way. The remake forgoes the original version's rule regarding the precise method of "killing" a Ghost Warrior. Minions *Arbee *Kinkarn *Ponkarn *Kawazu *Bontan *Roszak (ローザック) *Jiku *Skud *Bude *Gure *God Guardon Video game appearances The Ghost Warriors and their allies are enemies in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaptation Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen. As a reference to their appearances as Ghost Warriors, Turles, Frieza, and Cooler ares enemies for Hatchiyak in one of his galaxy mode missions in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In the 16th promotional trailer for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu have allied with Dr. Raichi and their creations Cell and Super 17 are shown among the Ghost Warriors in place of Lord Slug. Trivia *Turles' inclusion among the Ghost Warriors is generally thought of as unusual given that he is a Saiyan; he even goes on to say that his hatred for Saiyans surpasses those of the other villains, which is at odds with the typical "Saiyan pride" he displayed in his debut movie. He does in fact states in the original OVA that he hates Saiyans because he was killed by fellow a member of his own race (Goku). Ultimately any discrepancy is allayed by this being simply a phantom rather than the real Turles. Gallery DBZGaidenBosses.png|The Ghost Warriors in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Dragonball 17548.jpg|Turles and Frieza charging their blasts in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans True Form Of Cooler.JPG|Ghost Cooler's true form True Form Of Lord Slug.JPG|Dr. Raichi reveals Ghost Slug's true form True Form Of Turles.JPG|Dr. Raichi reveals Ghost Turles' true form True Form Of Frieza.JPG|Ghost Frieza's true form References Category:Factions Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains